lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganeshan
Ganeshan The ganeshan (gahn-esh-on) look like grey-skinned, short, bulky, and plump humans with great, rounder ears from behind, but when a ganeshan turns, he reveals a face with an elephantine trunk. These trunks hang just slightly below their chins in length. Sprouting from the sides of the small trunks are two elongated incisor teeth, referred to as tusks. These tusks are useful for tearing into large slabs of meat in order to eat better, but not much else; they are too small and, thereby, too close to the face for any combat. Their ears are a complete departure from standard human ears. The ears of ganeshans resemble more of rounded, triangle fin flaps and span from the top of the head to a rounded point near the chin. Compared to their trunk, tusk, and ear features, and their eyes seem small and dark. The tan and grey skin of the ganeshan looks like a human who may have rolled around in ash or had been mining coal for too long, but people who touch the ganeshan’s skin note its leather-like qualities. Due to the leather quality of the skin, all ganeshans are bald. Created by the elephant-headed god Ganesh, the ganeshans follow an eccentric philosophy. They believe that obstacles exist to either be overcome or to interfere with those who overreach. When worshipping their namesake, it is a common practice for them to speak this sacred mantra: “Shree Vakratunda Mahakaya Suryakoti Samaprabha Nirvighnam Kuru Me Deva Sarva-Kaaryeshu Sarvada.” This, when translated to Common, roughly means: “O Lord Ganesha of the curved trunk and massive body, the one whose splendor is equal to millions of Suns, please bless me so that I do not face any obstacles in my endeavors.” Why Ganesh created the ganeshans is a mystery. Most believe he sought to produce creatures of insight. This theory is supported by the ability that all ganeshans possess from birth: they have a unique understanding of various secrets of the universe. Many believe this innate understanding comes from Ganesh himself, who whispers one of these secrets, referred to as a rahasya (Rah-hahs-yuh). Due to the inspiration of Ganesh, his children are well-known philosophers, clerics, and quickly adapt to monastic traditions. They are exceptionally well suited to divine classes, a calling few ignore. As a society, ganeshans are calm and resolute, but can be fierce when the situation warrants it. They do not form very large, exclusive societies. They opt instead to bring their individual insights and wisdom to other cultures, tribes, or even small groups. They do this for the better or worse of it, as evil ganeshans' insights may not be as “productive” as good or neutral ones are). Ganeshans are delighted to adventure across lands because it increases their knowledge and wisdom while simultaneously spreading the ganeshan understandings. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (1): The ganeshan were created as a race of wisdom and intelligence. Ganeshan characters get +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom. * Type (0): Ganeshans count as humanoid with the ganeshan subtype for any effect related to race. * Size (0): Ganeshans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed (-1): Ganeshans have a speed of 20 feet. * Sacred Rahasya (10): Due to the ganeshans’ innate connections with the universe, ganeshans have a racial ki pool and start each day with 2 points of ki. These are used only for rahasya and do not receive any other benefits for having a ki pool unless they have levels in a class that grants one. For example, having this racial ki pool does not count as possessing a ki pool for the purposes of any prerequisites. At birth, a ganeshan gains two whispers of ancient secrets, called rahasya (which are powered by ki points), which become ingrained into their very being and personality. Unless otherwise noted, activating a rahasya is a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. A ganeshan cannot select the same rahasya twice unless otherwise stated. The ganeshan can choose two of the following rahasya: ** Abundance of Insight*: The ganeshan becomes immune to Wisdom damage and drain. The ganeshan may spend a number of ki points to gain an insight bonus on wisdom skill checks equal to 1+the number of ki spent. ** Abundance of Intellect*: The ganeshan becomes immune to Intelligence damage and drain. The ganeshan may spend a number of ki points to gain an insight bonus on intelligence skill checks equal to 1+the number of ki spent. ** Enlightened Reserve: The ganeshan gains Extra Ki as a bonus feat. They may treat their racially granted ki as the ki pool class feature for the purposes of effects. ** Ki Armor: The ganeshan may spend any number of ki to gain an armor bonus equal to 1/5th their character level for a number of minutes equal to the total ki invested. ** Ki Empowerment: The geneshan may spend 2 ki points as part of casting a spell or using a spell-like ability to increase his caster level by +1 for the purposes of that spell. ** The Many Arms of Ganesh: The ganeshan may spend up to 2 ki points to gain a number of spectral arms equal the number of ki spent (maximum 2). These arms function in all ways as actual limbs, except they only last for a number of hours equal to the ganeshan’s total character level. ** Innate Zen: The ganeshan maintains an internal zen balance; as such, they may ignore any lawful or chaotic alignment prerequisites. This means a ganeshan monk may be of chaotic alignment, or a barbarian of Lawful alignment. ** Qinggong Arts: The ganeshan can select any qinggong** feat, ignoring the prerequisites, that does not cost more than 2 ki points to use to become one of his rahasya. The cost of expending this rahasya depends upon the cost of the feat chosen. This rahasya may be selected more than once. Racial Points: 11 *These abilities are designed for the ganeshan who decides to take a class that grants a ki pool, such as the monk. If he chooses either one of these abilities, they become permanent racial traits in replacement of his rahasya ability. **A qinggong feat is a type of feat presented in the third party product Dragon Tiger Ox by Little Red Goblin Games. Random Ganeshan Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Ganeshan Height and Weight ' ' Deities Ganesh: Ganesh was born of a union between the primal forces of law and chaos. Upon his birth Ganesh, who was described as the most beautiful child born up until this time, was visited upon by all the great forces of the universe. This included a god of the sun, who was so busy observing the child that he let the sun itself draw close. The child’s head was incinerated by the incident and the forces who gathered went searching in panic for a replacement. Since the only creature available at hand was an elderly elephant, they awakened it and asked its permission to sacrifice itself so that the young deity may survive. The elephant obliged, and in turn granted the intelligence and wisdom it carried and acquired to the young god. From then on Ganesh was a being of wisdom and intellect, and always considered the elephant his sacred animal. =Racial Feats = Gift of Ganesh Your worship of Ganesh as one his favored returns good fortune. Prerequisites: Ganeshan, must worship Ganesh, character level 3, Rahasya racial trait Benefit: You gain an additional rahasya. Grand Recovery Ganeshans are masters at expanding upon the use of ki, deriving from multiple resources. Prerequisites: Ganeshan, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 15, ki pool class feature, extra ki, character level 11 Benefit: Once per day you may choose to add a number of ki points to your ki pool equal to your intelligence or wisdom modifier, up to your maximum amount of ki. You retain this ki for a number of rounds equal to your character level, after which any unused ki goes away. Special: A monk may ignore the racial prerequisite as long as he meets all other prequisites in order to select this feat as a monk bonus feat. Ki Efficiency Experience with ki usage can lead to more efficient use of certain abilities Prerequisites: ki pool class feature and Ganeshan, character level 10 Benefit: Select a class ability, qinggong** feat, or rahasya that expends ki as part of its use; you reduce the ki used by one. You may not lower the cost of an ability lower than 1 in this fashion. Special: A monk may ignore the racial prerequisite as long as he meets all other prerequisites in order to select this feat as a monk bonus feat. Thought before Movement The ganeshan monks have mastered the art of minimalist dodging and deflection. Prerequisites: Ganeshan, monk level 3, Intelligence 15 Benefit: You may choose to apply your Intelligence modifier (instead of your Dexterity modifier) to your Armor Class. This bonus is lost if you are wearing any armor or shields. You may spend two points from your ki pool to also apply your Intelligence modifier (instead of your Dexterity modifier) to initiative and reflex saves for 24 hours, however doing so makes you treat your total ki pool as 2 points smaller for the purposes of all effects until 24 hours has passed. Special: A monk may ignore the racial prerequisite as long as he meets all other prerequisites in order to select this feat as a monk bonus feat. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races